A Chibi Wedding
by Sakura Kasumi Yagami
Summary: Tai thinks that he has to marry Mimi, after he accidentally fell asleep with her. A Michi! Please review. Fluffy.


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

A Chibi-Wedding

This is a Michi, so if you don't like Michi's then, turn away from this fic. If you DO like Michi's then go on.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

  


"Tai honey, Mimi's coming over today!" Mrs. Kamiya called to her son.

"Mimi?! Why does SHE have to come over?" Tai whined, frowning.

"Because her parents are going out for the day. You be nice to her young man. You understand?" Asked Mrs. Kamiya, trying to put on a stern face, instead of laughing at the expression on Tai's face.

"Oh...Alright." Tai agreed. "But I'm not going to have fun." 

"Thank you for being such a nice helper for me." Mrs. Kamiya said, kissing Tai on the forehead. Tai smiled, and then walked into his room, and kicked his soccer ball that was on the floor. He smiled at Kari sleeping peacefully on the top bunk. She was sick, so she couldn't go out, but she was getting better.

"HI!" Came a energetic voice. Tai turned to see a girl with cinnamon hair, dressed in a assortment of pink things. 

"Oh, hey Mimi." Tai said. He sat on the bed, and Mimi walked over and sat on it, too. "Want to color?" She asked. Tai sighed, and nodded, remembering what his mother had said, about 'being nice'.

"Sure Mimi." He said. He saw that she had brought a pink coloring book with bunnies on it. He got up to get his crayons, and went back and sat on the bed again.

"Thanks Tai."

"Welcome."

They started coloring the little bunnies and duckies. Mimi yawned, which caused Tai to yawn. 

******

"Wake up, sleephead!" Came a small voice.

"What?" Tai ywaned, sitting up. He saw blue eyes staring back at him, and saw the Matt and Sora had come over.

"Hi Sora! Hi Matt!" Mimi said, smiling.

"Why were you guys sleeping together?" Asked Sora, smiling.

"Yeah, are you guys in love?" Matt teased.

"Aw Shut up Matt." Tai said, annoyed.

"We just got tired and fell asleep." Mimi explained.

"Mimi! You're parents are here!!" Mrs. Kamyia's voice came.

"I got to go." Mimi said. "See you guys later." She said, as she picked up her coloring book off the floor, and put on her hat. She waved and then left.

"You guys have to get married." Sora said.

"Married?!" Tai echoed, looking startled.

"Yep. You slept with her. You have to marry her now, Tai." Matt agreed, smiling.

"But it was a accident!"

"Only married people sleep together Tai!" Saora said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm only 6!" Tai said, trying to defend himself.

"That's the way things are, Tai." Matt said, with a air of finality. Tai looked scared, but Sora and Matt just smiled.

******

"Mom!! Dad!!" Tai shouted, as he ran into the living room, after Sora and Matt had left. He didn't want them to know he was scared, so he had just pretended to forget about it, but now that they were gone...

"What is it son?" Asked Mr. Kamyia, glancing up from the TV show he was watching.

"I accidentally sleep with Mimi today, because we were tired, and then Matt and Sora said that I have to marry her because of that, but I'm only 6! It's not true is it?" Tai said quickly.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya gave each other humorous glances. "Well son, if you sleep with a girl, then you have to marry her." He said, chuckling a little.

"Oh no! I have to marry Mimi?!" Tai shouted, horror written all over his face. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya smiled at each other and turned to Tai. 

"You have to take your share of the responsiblity." Mrs. Kamiya said. 

"But it was an accident!"

"I'm afraid that's not enough." 

"I'm going to take a walk." Tai said, his eyes wide. 

"Alright, be home for dinner though. We're having spinach cake for dessert.

"Alright." Tai mumbled, as he left. 'How in the owrld did I get into this mess with Mimi? I'm only 6, and I have to marry someone.' Tai thought as he walked toward the park.

He saw a bench and sat down, looking up at the sky. He was only a kid, but since he had to accept responsiblity for his actions, he thought he should act like an adult.

"Hi Tai! What are you doing?" Asked a girl's voice.

Tai turned to look at the girl sitting next to him. "Mimi?! What are YOU doing here?"

"I like the park."

"What are we going to do?" Tai asked, his voice full of worry.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked.

"We have to get married! We sleep together, so we have to get married!"Tai said, frowning. Mimi let out a giggle. "What's so funny?!"

"We don't have to get married!"

"Yes we do! My mom even said so!"

"Tai! We don't have to get married! Besides, I wouldn't marry YOU!" Mimi said.

"Aw Thanks Mimi. Are you serious? I wouldn't marry YOU either."

Mimi smiled, as she left Tai. "Silly Tai."

***14 years later***

"Who would have thought? They seemed to hate each other." Matt said, smiling at the two at the altar.

"Yeah. I remember him freaking out when we told him about getting married." Sora said.

"Yeah." Matt chuckled.

"Do You Tai Kamiya take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"I do." Tai said, smiling.

"And do you Mimi Tachikawa take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Mimi said, glancing at Tai.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Tai lifted her veil, as he kissed her.

"This is so beautiful I could cry!" Yolei said, wiping her eyes.

"You are crying." Cody pointed out.

"What do you think of this church Kari?" Davis whispered, standing next to Kari, she was the maid of honor, and Matt was the best man.. "I think it's okay for us to get married in."

"Davis!" Kari said, but she couldn't help giggling.

"Matt, why can't WE be like that?" asked a singsong voice. matt turned and his eyes widened in horror as he saw June looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Because I don't like you!" Matt said, turning away.

"That's what they all say." June said.

"I wonder what my wedding's going to be like" Ken wondered.

"I don't know, but I feel weird without my hat." TK said.

"I love you Tai." Mimi whispered.

"I love you Mimi." Tai whispered.

  


  


The End

  


  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
